xforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Magneto
BiographyEdit ''X-Men Prolgue''Edit In 1944, Erik Lensherr was forcibly separated from his parents by Nazi soldiers in German-occupied Poland. Under this stress, Lensherr's powers began to manifest and in his panic, Lensherr twisted open a metal fence separating him from his parents before being knocked unconscious. During his stay, he first encountered the Nazi collaborator named Sebastian Shaw (under the Alias Dr. Schmidt). Shaw murdered Erik's mother and tortured him over the next several years in an attempt to draw out the boy's mutant powers through his anger. ''X-Men: First ClassEdit After the conclusion of the second world war, Erik spent years trying to find Shaw and exact vengeance, murdering other Nazis along the way. He eventually tracked Shaw down to a small boat off the American coast during the height of the Cold War. His attempt at revenge was cut short when he was pummeled by Shaw's cohorts in his Hellfire Club, being no match for their mutant powers. It was at this point that he met Charles Xavier, Raven Darkhomle and Moira MacTaggert, who were present as help in a botched CIA attempt to capture Shaw, wanted for the murder of an American general. Together and with CIA support, Xavier and Erik gathered a team of mutant teenagers to battle the Hellfire Club, who were attempting to start a nuclear war between the Soviet Union and the United States as part of a plot to eradicate non-mutant life on the planet and rule over the new world order. Xavier helped the teens master their powers at his mansion, including Erik. During this time, the two become close friends. However, Erik was still filled with hatred for Shaw and feared a mutant holocaust, despite Xavier's attempts to get him to let go of his hatred. Erik also motivated Mystique to become proud of her appearance, believing her desire to get rid of her blue appearance was wrong. During a mission, Erik and Xavier captured the White Queen of the Hellfire Club. Ultimately, the team had to jump into action to prevent the Cuban Missile Crisis from causing World War III. The Hellfire Club was also present and attempted to stop the CIA-sanctioned mutant team, but was defeated. During the encounter, Erik confronted Shaw, who attempted to bring the troubled young man to his side with promises of a new, mutant world order. Although he found he agreed with Shaw's goals, Erik refused to forgive him for what he did to his mother. Despite Xavier's pleas to be the better man, Erik killed Shaw by slowly sending a coin through his brain. When the United States and the Soviet Union struck up a quick alliance to destroy the mutants that threatened them, Magneto sent their missiles back at the fleet. Xavier tackled him and the two engaged in a fist fight, which distracted Erik long enough to prevent the missiles from killing those at sea. During a subsequent attempt by a CIA officer to shoot Erik, one of the bullets he deflected struck Xavier in the lower back, permanently crippling him. Horrified at what had transpired, Erik bid farewell to his close friend, departing with Mystique and the remaining Hellfire Club members with the vow of destroying humankind in order to save mutants. He later broke White Queen out of prison, declaring himself Magneto and establishing his first Brotherhood of Mutants. X-MenEdit Years later, Magneto and Mystique were in charge of the Brotherhood of Mutants and, using a high-tech machine, the Brotherhood attempted to mutate the world's leaders, unaware that the machine would cause humans to lose their molecular structure (as seen in Senator Kelly). Magneto sent Mystique to get Rogue to use on his machine. Mystique shape-shifted in Iceman to make her leave. Rogue did and the Brotherhood kidnapped her. When warned of the dangers of the machine by Phoenix and Storm, Magneto did not believe them and attempted to use the machine on the humans but the machine was destroyed by Wolverine before it could affect them. Following this, Magneto was captured by the government and was locked up in a plastic prison. X2: X-Men UnitedEdit He was kept in a plastic prison with his own security guard Mitchell Laurio. He had a visit from Colonel William Stryker who brainwashed him to tell him about Cerebro and the X-Mansion. He escaped from prison with some help from Mystique who injected a suspension of iron particles into his security guard Mitchell Laurio. He killed guard with the iron particles in him. He then moved on killing the other guards and escaped. He and Mystique made a temporary alliance with the X-Men, after saving them from crashing the X-Jet, to stop William Stryker from killing all of the world's mutants. Stryker had captured Professor X and Cyclops and built his own version of Cerebro at Alkali Lake. He used his son Mastermind to make Xavier to kill all of the world's mutants. Magneto stopped this and instead has Xavier try to kill all the humans before leaving the location in a helicopter. The X-Men intervened in time and prevent Xavier this. X-Men: The Last Stand''Edit Magneto and Sabretooth helped the X-Men battle Sentinels and Mastermold. After the battle was over, he vowed that things will not end in such plesentry After leaving Alkali Lake, he expanded the Brotherhood of Mutants and recruited many more mutants. He went to a mutant meeting and made a speech showing his point of veiw as then the mutants joined him. When Professor X died, he showed genuine grief over his death, speaking severely to Pyro when the latter stated that he would have killed Xavier himself had Magneto asked it of him. After learning that a major company has produced a cure for the mutant gene from a young mutant known as Leech, he and his Brotherhood attacked the facility, forcing the X-Men to defend it. Wolverine and Beast worked together and inject Magneto with the "cure," which strips him of his powers. He then ran away with the other mutants muttering to him self, "What have I done" when Dark Phoenix went on a rampage unleashing her powers. Some time after the attack, Magneto is seen normal in a park sitting infront of a metal chess game. He extended his hand toward a metal chess piece and was able to move it a tiny bit, suggesting that the cure may not have been permanent and/or may not have rendered him completely powerless. RelationshipsEdit *Quicksilver - Son *Scarlet Witch - Daughter *Jakob Lehnsherr - Father *Edie Lehnsherr - Mother *Professor X - Old Friend *Mystique - Right-Hand Woman *Pyro - Teammate *Sabretooth - Teammate *Toad - Teammate *William Stryker - Enemy *White Queen - Enemy Turned Teammate *Azazel - Enemy Turned Teammate *Riptide - Enemy Turned Teammate *Tempest - Ally Turned Enemy Turned Ally *Wolverine - Enemy *Storm - Enemy *Phoenix - Enemy *Cyclops - Enemy *Rogue - Enemy *Iceman - Enemy *Colossus - Enemy *Shadowcat - Enemy *Nightcrawler - Enemy *Black King - Enemy *Darwin - Teammate Turned Enemy *Moira MacTaggert - Teammate Turned Enemy *Beast - Teammate Turned Enemy *Banshee - Teammate Turned Enemy *Humans - Enemies Magneto 1.jpg Magneto 3.jpg Magneto 4.jpg Category:Brotherhood